Harry Potter meets Lord of the Rings, a tale
by Lariren-Shadow
Summary: Harry Potter meets Lord of the Rings(well thats what happend) Based on(for both) books and movies
1. Disclaimer

Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to be, save the one I made up and will name in a bit. Harry Potter and his gang belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. All the Lord of the Rings characters belong to the J.R.R. Tolkien estate and New Line Cinema(which incidentally is owned by AOL Time Warner, who owns Warner Bros., go figure.). Will return all characters in some form of working order.  
  
Now that that is done, the character that I made up is Serena Halliwell. She is mine and all of her personality, I made up from real life and fiction. Now for her bio: Serena Halliwell goes to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and is in Gryffindor. She is in the same year as Harry and his friends. It will sort of be her POV, in other words she is my voice. Yes instead of the author coming in and saying author speaking it will be Serena. But she will also be in the story with her own goings on.  
  
Now story note: I have not read all of Lord of the Rings. Currently, I have seen all the movies at least once(and the second time on most was with the actors commentary, hehehe, Laaaambas(if you have seen Two Towers commentary you would get that)). Also I am reading Lord of the Rings, still on the Fellowship. This thing called school got in the way with making me read other books and with this thing called finals, but after I finished most of my finals AN HOUR INTO THEM, I read the book. Oh I have read all of the HP books twice and probably know the entire plot of the third one by heart(its my favorite). Oh the LOTR characters are based on the movies, but will put in things from where I have read so far(which is not that far but will revise when get farther or just make people deal with, yay deal with it!). Also the charactors might be out of charactor, if they are you can tell me. Might not do anything about it but, thanks.  
  
More talking: I CAN'T SPELL TO SAVE MY LIFE!!!!!!!! That being said sorry for the mistakes that my computer probably won't fix cause I have very funny ways of spelling things. Reviews are wellcome in all forms and if you know ways of getting around the spell check thing, that would also be good to have.  
  
And now that you are thoroughly bored and are wondering why you read that, here is the story. 


	2. The Meeting

"We're going to be late for class!" exclaimed Serena Halliwell as she, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, and Harry Potter were running down the halls of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
"It's not my fault I couldn't find my potions book." Ron said panting. Considering that they were running at a sprint and were carrying bags with about 3 books in them, in Hermione's case, 6 books, this was something to pant about.  
  
"Well, if you were organized," Hermione said," it wouldn't take you twenty min. to find your book."  
  
"First of all, I resent that comment, I have a system," Ron said sticking up for his "toss a book in a pile that has other things from that class" system," and you didn't have to wait for me?"  
  
"Will you two stop fighting already?!" Harry yelled.  
  
As they were running down one of the many deserted dark halls of Hogwarts, it began to change around them. Yet the friends were in to much of a hurry to notice that, seeing as giving Professor Snape any reason to take points away from Gryffindor and/or give them a detention, was not a good idea. They also didn't notice because they were either: (a) yelling at each other(Ron and Hermione) or (b) trying to stop the yelling(Harry and Serena). So anyway, the hall became lighter and the stone columns became more like Greek columns and less like the buttresses of gothic churches. The windows became larger, all most like arch ways and more of them appeared, and some with white window coverings (if you can think of a better name tell me).  
  
The groups running slowed and finally stopped as they realized what had happened.  
  
"Where are we?" Ron asked.  
  
Hermione, having heard a question posed tired to answer. "Well I, um... don't know."  
  
"We're doomed!!!!!!!" Ron yelled.  
  
"No we're not, well not yet." Harry said.  
  
"Yeah, not yet, lost maybe but not doomed." Serena said.  
  
"Ok, so not doomed, well then, where are we? I don't think we're in Hogwarts anymore." Ron asked.  
  
"Thank you Mr. Points out the Obvious, and that line has been said before." Serena said.  
  
"Well then, queen of the comebacks, where are we?" Harry said.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"I rest my case." Harry said.  
  
"Well why don't we ask them?" Hermione said pointing to two men. One had shoulder length black hair, a shabby beard and blue-grey eyes(hehe combining movie and book). The other had the same length hair only it was blonde and had green eyes(going with Sean Bean here).  
  
"Good idea." Serena said.  
  
So the group came upon Strider and Boromir. They were just in the hall, Strider for some reason(if out of character see the disclaimer) wanted to know what was going on in Gondor. Well Boromir thought it might be strange because Strider was a Ranger. Anyway they were talking about what was going on in Gondor and how it was in trouble.  
  
"Um...Excuse me," Hermione, taking on the responsibility of asking what the hell was going on, said, "could you tell us where we are?"  
  
Well after the initial shock of having four teenagers, or a least they didn't think these were elves, showing up out of nowhere, the two men didn't know how to answer the question. So Aragorn(I mean Strider, don't know real name yet) yes Strider decided to reply.  
  
"You are in Rivendell, the house of Lord Elrond."  
  
"All right, thats good. Now who are you and who is Elrond?" Hermione asked.  
  
Now the two men seemed to think these people(now knowing defenently not elves) were either ignorant or well there was no or, they were here in Rivendell and did not know who Elrond was. This was bad.  
  
"I am Strider, a Ranger, Elrond is the Lord of Rivendell."  
  
"I'm Boromir, son of Denethor."  
  
"Ok, um...now we can panic." Ron said.  
  
"Ron, no not panicking, we just have find out how we got here and how to get back to Hogwarts." Serena said.  
  
"Excuse me, but would you tell us who you are?" Boromir asked.  
  
"Oh sorry, I'm Harry Potter."  
  
"I am Hermione Granger"  
  
"I'm Ron Weasley"  
  
"I'm Serena Halliwell."  
  
They all said this respectively.  
  
"How did you get here?" Strider asked.  
  
"We don't know." Serena said.  
  
"Yes one minute we were running to class and the next we were here, as if by magic." Hermione said, causously slipping magic into the conversation to see how the two would react to it.  
  
Now Strider and Boromir were in a strange situation. They didn't know exactly what Hermione was talking about, but they heard the word magic. They came to a silent agreement that if these people didn't turn out to be evil spies of Sauron, well what could they say, these kids just appeared, then they would show them to Gandalf the Grey.  
  
"What are your intentions in Rivendell?" Boromir asked.  
  
"We have none, seeing as we don't know where this is or what is here." Serena said.  
  
Strider stared at the group. They seemed truly not to know where they were or what was going on. He knew the One Ring was here, but sis they know that? Acting discreetly, as he always did when he knew he should, decided to slip the Ring into the conversation. Although not in so many words.  
  
"There are many things of value here," Strider said, "one of them greater than all others."  
  
Hermione and Serena both picked up one what Strider was actually saying. In other words something like the Sorcerers Stone was here, now. It was Hermione who decided to reply "We do not care what things are here, we just want to get back to where we came from."  
  
Strider relaxed. He now knew that, unless they were really sneaky, but he didn't think that, they were not spies. Boromir was a little slower on the up take, but got it at the end of Hermione's statement what was going on.  
  
"Come we shall take you to see Gandalf." Boromir said.  
  
"Not at the moment, we have the Council." Strider said.  
  
"Oh right, what should we do about them?"  
  
"Let them wonder around and explore a little, what harm could it do?"  
  
So like that Strider and Boromir left the group to go to the Council of Elrond. The two forgot to factor in that, this group, what was said as exploring meant, well, finding where said Council was and then, eavesdropping.  
  
To their credit, they did explore. They saw the vista and looked out upon what was called Rivendell. They saw the waterfalls and entrance bridge. They noticed how it seemed the place was in fall, though it was not that cold and the sun was shinning. They saw some of the inhabitants. There seemed to be something celestial about them, like they weren't human. But walking around and seeing the wonders around them could only hold their curiosity for a little while. They began to speculate on what was here. Serena and Hermione had filled them in on what the conversation had actually been about. They thought another stone might be here, since, well, it seemed like it. The only thing was, these people seemed to be dressed like people out of the past, nothing like from the twenty-first century. So one thing lead to another, and they found out, where they thought (and were correct, really if you have a "secret council" try to put it in a place that is not out in the open) it was.  
  
"We have to look like we're not spying on them, and not be seen." Serena said.  
  
"Well I do have some extendable ears." Ron said.  
  
"Really, thats great, how many do you have?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Um...I think four, let me check, yeah four." 


	3. Listening to the Council

Disclaimer: I am neither J.K. Rowling, J.R.R. Tolkien, Warner Bros., or New Line Cinema, therefore I own none of these people used here.  
  
A/N: Hahaha... I finished it! Well almost finished with Lord of the Rings, but past Council of Elrond. Yeah so it took me awhile to write this because of that, plus I guess I just didn't have a muse to work with. I think The Grapes of Wrath did this to me. Oh well, but yeah so I haven't been writing. Plus I did write this chapter and then read the chapter in the book so I had to try and combine both movie and book. Oh I probably should have said this before but this takes place during Harry's 5th year, before Dumbledore leaves though, so I don't know exactly when.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After finding the extendable ears, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Serena found a place to sit. It was far enough away as to not make it obvious they were trying to listen to what was happening, but close enough for the ears to work. They were on a bench. They formed a tight group so no one could see what they were doing, also to look as if they were just deep in conversation. Once in place they sent the ears to do their jobs.  
  
The ears snaked to the Council, unseen and they worked like they were meant to. They heard the whole thing. The story of the One Ring, the War of the Ring were told. The fact that the Ring was called Islidur Bane. They heard of the dream Boromir and his brother, well his brother first, had had. The Ring had belong to Sauron(why did they not want to hear that name?). Strider was named Aragorn and he was the heir of Isildur, and to the throne of Gondor. This hadn't made Boromir to happy. A fight had broken out when everyone had stopped listening, it was like listening to Professor Binns, they knew it would be interesting, and were, but it was all beginning to get a little boring and not that so much putting them to sleep as the atmosphere of Rivendell.  
  
"Well, that was interesting, I wonder why Aragorn didn't tell us his real name?" Serena asked.  
  
"There was the whole Boromir thing and that could have been acward." Hermione said.  
  
The people began to leave the Council, passing the group where they sat. Suddenly it dawned on them that they had stopped listening to early and didn't know what had happened. Oopps. Oh well they had to find Aragorn or Boromir, to see if they could meet Gandalf for a way to get back home.  
  
A/N: Sorry this is so short, I actually didn't want to write it but I couldn't get the story going with out it. Also if anyone can come up with a way to get Éomer there that would be great. But yeah, I will get another chapter up soon and promise it will be better. Review please!!!!!! 


	4. A agreement

A/N: You know when your not trying to do anything and then suddenly you have this idea, thats what this is. I was going to do this a while ago but I couldn't get it going. Meh. Oh well here it is because this is what happens when you intend to do nothing.  
  
Oh and heres a fun thing, this is off the movie parts because I want Éomer there. Yeah and because of that it is probably an AU. And people might be out of character, and so might personalities. So yeah I'll be invoking the creative license thing here and deal with it. Yay! Sorry if that sounded bitchy but I had to say it, because thats how the story is going to work.  
  
Disclaimer: I, Lariren Shadow, own none of these people used here save Serena Halliwell. I may own movies and books that they fall in but I am not part of New Line Cinema or Warner Bros. and neither J.K. Rowling or J.R.R. Tolkien. And I am not making money off of this, that is way I have a job.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Council had adjourned and the participants were coming out. The group of friends had never seen such a diverse group of people. They saw the hobbits and from what they could over hear of the talking going between them, the oldest one was Bilbo and the one with black(going with movie here because thats how I imagined it anyway) hair. To them the hobbits looked like they should be going to elementary school or possibly first years, very short first years. Then they saw the elves. All in browns, greens, and grays and looking very supernal. They had either raven black or blonde hair. Then came the dwarves, who looked like very short versions of Hagrid. Then out came Aragorn and Boromir.  
  
Boromir stalked off, leaving the group to ask Aragorn for help. Seeing that for some reason none of the other that left the Council had noticed them, they had to go to Aragorn to get introduced to the others and for help on how to get back. Well did they really want to go back? It was, after all, to Umbridge and potions, plus it was so nice and peaceful here that why should they leave? Oh well they knew if they didn't leave there would be consequences and that if they didn't leave, well Voldemort might conquer and the whole world would fall into chaos. So they pursued Aragorn.  
  
"Hey wait up!" Serena yelled.  
  
Aragorn turned around to see the group of children he had meet earlier. 'Well they had stayed there at least most of the day' thought Aragorn. 'I wonder if anyone noticed'. Well since no one form the Council was still here talking to them he figured they had some how managed to slip past them. 'An interesting feet' he thought again. The group caught up to him.  
  
"Your all still here, I see." Aragorn said.  
  
"Yeah, could you introduce us to Gandalf so we can get back," Hermione said,"Because we have to be somewhere."  
  
"Are you always thinking of school Hermione?" Ron asked. "Look where we are. Couldn't we just stay a little longer?"  
  
"I do not think that that is for you to decide." Aragorn said softly, "And since I do not think it is a wise use of your time here to fight, I will help you find Gandalf."  
  
So the group set off in search of Gandalf. Ron and Hermione were bickering every few seconds, which only cause Harry and Serena to role their eyes. They came upon Gandalf in a place that could be described as a balcony but was more of a view point with benches, the view was of the many waterfalls and the valley that were around Rivendell.  
  
"Gandalf, old friend, I have some wonderers to introduce to you." Aragorn said.  
  
"Well who are they and where are they from?" Gandalf said, looking the group over. 'They do look strange' he thought to himself. (A/N: They are in the robes from the first two HP movies, since that is how I imaged they looked in the books).  
  
"I think they should introduce themselves." said Aragorn.  
  
During this little conversation, the one thought that was going through Harry's, Ron's, Serena's, and Hermione's minds were 'This guy looks like Dumbledore, only grayer(is that a word?). After Aragorn said to introduce themselves, they did.(I'm not going to go into that because you know who they are).  
  
'So they had Aragorn's trust, that was something' Ganadlf thought. He had to at least hear them out. 'What harm could it do?'.  
  
"We just told you our story, so can you help us?" Harry asked a little bit of impatience in his voice.  
  
"Well I would like to know where you are from and then where you would be going." Gandalf said. He had realized that they had never said where they were from. Though Gandalf had no idea, they looked like no people from Middle Earth.  
  
Hermione had realized that in all their conversation, they had never actually said where they were from or that they were wizards themselves. 'This is going to be difficult' she thought. 'How are we going to say what we have to say?'  
  
"Ah guys can we talk in a little conference?" Hermione asked her friends.  
  
"I guess, is that all right with you two?" Ron asked.  
  
"Well I don't see why not, You will just have to get out of our earshot if you don't want us to hear." Gandalf said with a smile.  
  
So the group of friends went off. They found another little out crop in which to sit and talk about how they were going to explain themselves. It was going to be a daunting task, seeing as they had to explain that they were wizards in training and that they were in a school where they didn't even know exactly where it was.  
  
"What are we going to say?" Ron asked.  
  
"Well we could tell the truth, I mean after some of the things we heard, its not like it will come as such a surprise." Hermione said.  
  
"Yes and we could also go into a public place in London and say the same thing, both will have very different results and I think that the truth would be a little far fetched, we could just say we are from the future and that is it, if we are asked if we know of magic then we could say that we are at school." Serena said.  
  
"But what future?" Harry asked, "They were talking about Ages in the world and I don't think that it pertains to our time."  
  
"So what should we say then?" Ron asked, "I mean, so we're not bringing up magic unless they mention it first and we are at a school that we don't know where it is, is that correct?"  
  
"I guess so, what else could we say?" Serena said.  
  
"Its agreed then, we say that we know where we are from and in a future, and not to mention magic unless they say so first. Agreed?" Harry said.  
  
"Agreed." Ron and Serena said.  
  
"Are you sure? We should try to explain, oh well maybe your right." Hermione said.  
  
"Wait, is this true, Hermione giving in without a fight, what has become of the world?" Ron said. After which he received a quick hit on the head by Hermione with on of her many books. "Hey that hurt."  
  
"Well then you shouldn't have said that." Hermione said. Harry and Serena were laughing their heads off at what just happen.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Yeah again. Anyway sorry this took so long but hey at least its up. Anyway I want to thank my reviewers. Thank you I was really excited when I got the e-mails that said I had reviews. I mean REALLY excited as in I jumped and annoyed my birds. Oh and my writing is no longer blocked by The Grapes of Wrath because I am done. Sorry it you like the book but I didn't.  
  
Slytherin Rogue: Yeah its me. Anyway thanks for reviewing twice and for being my first reviewer.  
  
JB: Yeah it is the last name from Charmed(show with the witches) anyway I want her there and I want that name so thats why I chose it. For everyone, I truly hate my name and Slyterin Rogue knows why because I think I told her.  
  
Grace Sisters Duo: Thanks for reviewing!  
  
SJM and Eres: Yeah thanks for reviewing and how did your prom go?  
  
Suuki-Aldrea: Thanks for the review, I am right now over half way through Two Towers and really like it.  
  
Celebwen Telcontar: Thanks for the idea! I will have to think about that, but I have SATs Saturday and then the AP US history test the next Friday so it will be awhile before I figure out how things are going. But still thanks for the idea.  
  
Blonde Archer: Thanks for reviewing! I did read one of your stories, the trapped in the wal-mart one, and liked it, although I can't remember if I reviewed it. How did you find out about this story because I seriously just looked at yours yesterday(4/25/04)? 


	5. Some more Talking

_A/N: I'm back! I have had so much going on and have been really stressed but I found my muse again. I might have left her in Disneyworld when I went only now has she decided to return form "where the magic lives" or so the hotel keys say. I also have to coach and that has taken up a lot of my time. But I have like 2 chapters for this that I know exactly what I want to do. Plus I have a couple other stories in the works. Sorry if my last chapter was a little edgy, edgy is a good word to describe it.  
_

_Dedication: To all my friends who have encouraged me to write, and write this._

_  
Disclaimer: Oh I own all the Harry Potter books, all the Lord of the Rings books, the Harry Potter movies, and Return of the King. But I had to pay for them, they are not mine to say I made them. I wish I could, then no more coaching. But I might be taking over Mordor some time soon so it will all be ok._

* * *

The group of friends went back to where Aragorn and Gandalf were. It had taken longer than expected because Harry and Serena had to get a hold of themselves. They took up seats on a bench and dropped their school bags beside them. There was an awkward silence that followed. So Gandalf broke the silence.  
  
"Are you going to tell us where you are from?" Gandalf asked.  
  
"We are from, ah, the future, we think." Serena said.  
  
"Well, why do you think and not know, for you could be from our past." Gandalf said.  
  
"We had not thought about that," Hermione said, "we could be, but I do think that we are from the future. Can you help us get back?"  
  
"Well it will take something. And I think I can do it. I am a wizard after all and apparently a disturber of the peace in the Shire."  
  
"Your a wizard!?" Harry blurted out.  
  
"Yes, he is. Also called Maia in elvish but in the common tongue it is wizard." Aragorn said.  
  
This caused everyone to look at each other and wonder about Gandalf and now if they should tell him that they to are wizards. Yet, Hermione was the one who opened her mouth first. She heard something that made her mind race. It also brought a smile to her face.  
  
"Elvish? There are elves here who have their own language?" Hermione said.  
  
"Yes there are elves here. Why would they not be here for Lord Elrond is one himself." Aragorn said.  
  
Ron thought 'How can an elf rule this place?' But they had not seen any elves, not to their knowledge. So he asks the next question on his mind. "What do the elves look like?" They had seen the elves, just not known what they were. Aragorn described them and Hermione got a puzzled look on her face.  
  
"They do not look like that, they are short and have very large eyes and think that they need to serve wizards." Hermione, not really realizing what she had just said, made a mistake. She had said that the elves she knew of served wizards. To this, Gandalf looked at her and wondered if she had all of her sense.  
  
"I am sorry that you are very mistaken, Hermione, but the elves do not serve wizards, in fact they are on the same level or better than wizards. Elves are the elder ones, the ones who in their own way helped shape Middle- Earth. They are not going ot serve anyone, let alone a wizard. They are wise, that is one of the reasons many seek council from them. Some are even have the gift of foresight." Gandalf spoke kindly, though Hermione was warring his patients.  
  
Hermione, upon hearing the "gift of foresight" mentioned, immediately scoffed. "Foresight, what a load of rubbish. Do they read tea leaves and palms or just look into crystal balls? Oh Harry watch out or they will see your doom!" Hermione said mockingly.  
  
"Fool of a Granger! Do not dissect the elves! Do not say things you do not know! For they will not always be headed. You need to hold your tongue at times and not mock those who you know nothing of." Gandalf yelled.  
  
Hermione was stunned. Her face turned a bright crimson and she stared down at her shoes. Apparently, they had become quit interesting to her. 'I don't know things about elves?' she thought, 'I am the founder of S.P.E.W., I know more than anyone.' Hermione felt like she wanted to run or cry. Serena, seeing her friends discomfort, and wanting to change the subject to maybe get some answers, said "So, Gandalf, you are a wizard? Where is your wand?"  
  
"My staff, if that is what you mean, is this." He was pointing to the staff he was leaning on. Serena was puzzled. He looked like Dumbledore, had the same kindly exterior with the threat of inner power as Dumbledore, but there were many differences.  
  
Since things did not seem to be going by anyone's plan of how they should, Serena decided to say that they were wizards. Well start is more like it. She began "Well, Gandalf, see Harry, Ron, Hermione and I a-muff" Harry had just put his had quickly over her mouth. It was a second later that Ron did the same thing. As an after thought, he put his other over Hermione's but she was not going to say anything any time soon anyway. It took all of Serena's will power to resist from biting into Harry's hand.  
  
"What Serena is trying to say is that we have heard of wizards before, and of how wise they are." Harry said.  
  
Serena turned her head to give Harry a very dirty look, this was in effect to try and get Harry to remove his hand, since Ron had abandon his hand on Serena's face. He was keeping his on Hermione's, and trying with the other to comfort her from the shock. Harry, however, had moved his hand to keep Serena from answering or correcting him.  
  
Aragorn and Gandalf just looked at the people sitting on the bench. It was decided that they were not telling them something. Something that was important, but they could not figure it out. All they could decipher was that Serena was going to say something that there might have been an agreement on not saying. That and Serena really wanted Harry's hand away from her mouth. And that Ron might like Hermione. Yet to get anywhere in not just how to get these children back to where they came from, but who they were, they were going to need to get them talking.  
  
So it was Aragorn who tried to get them to open up some more. "Harry, you might let Serena answer her own question." The response to this was Serena shaking her head very violently, and Harry having to move his hand with it.  
  
"I don't think that that would be a good idea to do. She might say something about the future that would not be good for you to hear. Messing with time and timelines can cause a lot of damage." Harry said.  
  
Serena finally saw her chance to get her mouth away from Harry's hand when he began saying what he had. Thus Serena had jerked her head away form his hand. "We don't even know exactly where we are relative to where we are form. Or the date and how these things are counted! What harm could I do with saying was I was going to say?"  
  
"A lot." Hermione said. She had looked up when Serena had started talking again, figuring that it was a good time to begin to pay attention again. At least she could put what she had learned with the time turner into some use.  
  
"We don't know what we are doing here or what our presence could do or has done. We still need to tread lightly on what we say. Sorry Mr. Aragorn and Mr. Gandalf if we are confusing you, but this is important to say." Hermione said.  
  
"First, it is not 'mister' anything, though I do not speak for Gandalf. I think that you four may still need some time to talk about this. Perhaps, if Lord Elrond approves, although I do not see any reason why he should not, you could stay the night. Maybe a nice meal would clear your heads. I shall return after I speak with Lord Elrond about you four staying here for a little while." Aragorn said. He then got up and went in search for Elrond to see if his plan would be fine for everyone. The five that remained sat in silence, none daring to say anything. When Aragorn returned, he said that they could stay, after this was the last homely house.  
  
So began the time that the four friends spent in Rivendell.

* * *

_A/N(again): I think I might be obsessed with these things. Oh well, so here is the newest chapter. Thanks to all who reviewed. Next update will be soon, I already know whats going to happen! And for all those who want a Dobby/Gollum thing, please tell me how Gollum can get there, without them going on the quest. To all those who review, you get an elf of your choice! It can be a Lord of the Rings elf, or a house-elf! Take your pick, you only get it if you review, so REVIEW!!!!  
_  
**person**: No she is not in Charmed, just took the last name.  
  
**IrishDancerElf**: Thanks for the idea! And the review. Sorry about not being able to put your name in correctly.  
  
**Night-Owl123**: Thanks for telling me this is interesting. And for the review.  
  
**Slytherin Rogue**: Sorry I didn't call about the interview. Things really caught up with me. I mean it. And thanks for reviewing.  
  
**Roisin Dubh**: Thank you for you nice review. And see, I didn't put any authors note in this one! I am trying with the spelling, yet it seems to be my biggest weakness still. That and swimming freestyle.  
  
**FROODOnDRACO'sgirl**: Thanks for the review.  
  
**pIPPINpIRATE**: Yay I have a plot and that distinguishes me!! And I can also explain how they got there, just not for awhile, its not a "author decides that they should meet with no explanation". Thanks for reviewing.  
  
**Blonde Archer**: Thanks for the review again, and I also can't wait for you to update.  
  
**legolasfan91**: Thanks for the review.  
  
**Amy**: If you can help with the problem, go ahead. And I am definitely having Gandy and Dumbledore meet. Thats a given. It would be better if Aragog(hahaha reminded of a line in another fanfic: I am Aragog, son of Arathog, King of the Spiders, its from Harry Potter and CoS: Breadbox Edition) and Legolas meet, seeing as Mirkwood has a giant spider problem. 


End file.
